


First Dance

by VeryTinyDeer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sweet, first feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryTinyDeer/pseuds/VeryTinyDeer
Summary: FOR LEONILES WEEK!! FIRSTS!!!*toots an airhorn*Leo and Niles are bored at a party, so Leo decides to teach Niles to dance.





	

Since the beginning of his service to Lord Leo, second crown prince of Nohr, Niles had been subjected to a number of new things. A warm bed, under a roof that didn't leak, regular meals. Niles couldn't count the number of firsts he’d experience. He couldn't count past his fingers in fact, until Leo taught him.

The extravagant castle parties were another new experience. Even though it had been a few years since Niles attended his first one, they still had yet to grow on him. They were all too busy, too loud, too wasteful. Just being in attendance on the sidelines made his stomach knot in contempt for every spoiled nobleman in the room. Their lives were so easy, oh how he wished to rain on their miserable little parades. However, with much restraint, he simply kept to the walls, an unwelcome and neutral observer. It was no use to hate the hand that fed him. He tried that already, hating his liege. Hating Leo. It absolutely did not turn out as he expected, though that was a tale for another time.

_ Speaking of my sweet little prince... _ Niles scanned the crowd in search of Leo. The nobles of the court all blended together in his eyes, save the royal siblings, and of course, Lord Leo. A few more looks, and there he was. His fair hair and iconic circlet gave him away like a golden beacon. It suited him, as he was always the most radiant face in the room, outshining everyone that happened to be graced with his presence. At this moment, it happened to be a rather dull looking noblewomen in an overly frilly dress. Niles made a face at her. She was probably trying to secure herself a piece of the royal lineage. A fruitless effort. Leo had never shown interest in any girls, and there was no need for him to marry at the moment.

Niles found a glimmer of entertainment at the thought of her running away, ugly tears cascading down her cheeks as she got a reply she didn't want to hear. Niles had seen it a few times before, it was always a delight. Would he be in for a treat tonight? A wicked grin spread across his face.

Unfortunately, it seemed no such event would be taking place during this party. The two chatted casually for what felt like forever. It was boring to watch, and even from where Niles was standing, Leo looked bored as well. He was smiling, but it was certainly a fake one. Niles took great pride in being able to tell the difference, a newly developed skill. 

A few moments passed, and Leo turned slightly from his conversation to scan the room. Niles wondered if he was searching for him, and his question was answered when their eyes met. Leo’s face lit up like the stars in the sky, a small smile appeared only for a fraction of a second, before Leo hid it away.  _ Cute _ , Niles thought.

 

The prince’s initial expression was soon replaced with a look of determined urgency. With his eyes, Leo pointed at Niles, then pointed to a balcony on the far side of the room. He looked back at his retainer to confirm that he understood his directions, ‘go to the balcony.’ 

Niles tilted his head and crinkled his brows, imitating a dog that didn’t understand. He understood perfectly, of course, but he couldn't help but ruffle Leo’s feathers a bit first. 

Leo didn’t bother to hide his irritation as he gestured once more to the balcony. He let his piercing glare linger, then changed back into his people-pleasing facade to return to courtly matters.

Niles didn’t wait too long to make his way past the people, the tables overflowing with food, and various groups of court dancers, to the balcony. The doors were wide open, and velvet black curtains with purple and gold trim blew gently in the nighttime breeze. It felt much better than the stuffy room. He waiting in the doorway, and leaned against the stone so Leo could find him. A few minutes later, the prince turned again to where Niles previously was, and when he wasn’t there, looked to the balcony where he spotted him immediately.

His liege was impatient today, Niles thought as he watched Leo excuse himself from his conversation with record speed. It was curious how Leo took the lady’s hand is his own, laughed a charmingly convincing laugh, and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it. Niles had done the same thing to countless others on the filthy streets of Nohr, and now, in this polished and pristine walls of the castle ballroom, Leo was doing the same. He was always surprised how he and Lord Leo could be so alike despite their very different upbringings.

 

“Niles,” Leo huffed when he finally made his way out to the balcony, “Why did it take you so long to catch on? We’ve gone through this before.. I was so terribly bored, a minute longer and I don’t know what I would have done.”

Niles grinned innocently as they made their way to the edge of the balcony. It was fairly large, with extra space for tables during Nohrs large summer parties.

“I can’t imagine you’d do anything except what you already were. Besides, you looked so cute struggling to care about that Lady.”

"I did? What’s so cute about me?” His voice was curious and painfully innocent. Niles wasn’t prepared for it and immediately regretted his choice of words.

“Apologies Milord,” Niles looked away, attempting to hide his own embarrassment. “I was just teasing.”

“Oh.” Leo tried, but couldn’t hide his disappointment. “I see.”

Desperate to fix the distant stare on Leo’s face, Niles tried to move the conversation along.

“I did give you a reason to get out here though,” he paused, “Eventually.”

Leo’s expression remained a mixture of thoughtful dejection, and Niles feared that he’d potentially stepped too far, but soon the prince’s expression warmed up.

“You did.” he said quietly with a sincere smile.

Ah. A real smile from Leo. Niles never admitted to himself how much he loved when Leo smiled at him. It was a smile that Leo reserved for a very select few, and being fortunate enough to be on the receiving end made him feel special and warm, which was certainly a new feeling for the former thief.

“Niles… Niles? What are you looking at?” Leo’s voice cut through his thoughts.

Niles didn’t even realize he’d been caught up in them, let alone that he’d be staring at Leo the whole time. And he meant to stop staring, but again found himself lost in Leo’s looks. He’d grown up quite a bit, he almost looked handsome. The moonlight made his hair an alluring shade of silver, his fair skin like moondust, and his eyes an indescribable yet captivating shade of deep purple. Leo always had been a good looking kid, but at this moment he looked absolutely radiant in the moonlight. He was beautiful. Was it appropriate to think that about his employer? It really didn’t matter because there was nothing more for them to be than what they were: a Prince, and a dirty thief who got lucky.

“Niles.” Leo interrupted Niles’ inner dialogue again. His tone was short, he was irritated.

“I was thinking I was very lucky,” Niles half admitted. He didn’t mean to admit anything, but it slipped out.

Leo’s expression changed immediately, “You and me both.” He said, much more chipper than he was moments before. “I certainly made a good choice about you.”

Niles certainly wasn’t ready for such an honest compliment, and was at a rare loss of words. Luckily, he didn’t have to say anything else, as his prince continued to speak his mind.

“I suppose we’ve been out here long enough,” he looked back towards the entryway,” but I really don’t want to dance with another one of those insufferable, cotton brained court ladies.”

“It must be hard,” Niles teased, slipping back into character.

“It  _ is  _ hard.” Leo defended. He looked back up to Niles, “ You know, you may be my retainer, but it's a pretty high up position. You’re welcome to take part in court festivities.”

“I’ll pass.” Niles states flatly, crossing his arms.

“You always look so bored along the wall. You could dance, at the very least. I’ve seen all three of my sisters ask you”

Niles shook his head.

“I’m flattered you’ve got your eyes on me, but I’m afraid that, besides barely being worthy of touching them in the eyes if the court ... I don’t know how to do these fancy … noble dances.” 

He wiggled his fingers, to emphasize their ridiculousness.

“Well,” Leo stepped away from the wall and stood directly in front of Niles. “ I could teach you.” He extended a slender arm towards him, a formal invitation, "Then you can show me a dance you know. We can exchange dancing knowledge."

Niles heart jumped in his chest, which was just as surprising as the prince asking him to dance. The implication of such a dance with Leo, a street dance? He knew them well, they were certainly  _ fun, _ but they were nothing a prince needed to dabble in. Not Leo. Not with  _ him. _ That’s what he told himself, though a part of him found the prospect of teaching his liege how to dance like he was a regular at a run down tavern seemed fun. It wouldn’t be happening tonight.

“You don't need to concern yourself with that nonsense. It’s beneath you.” Niles stated matter-of-factly. 

"I’m curious." Leo smiled a sweet smile, a dirty trick that was impossible to resist. “Please?”

Niles shrugged, exhaled a breath he wasn’t aware he’d be holding, and agreed to dance with the prince.

The music from the party was just audible enough for them to dance to, and they clumsily moved around the empty balcony in time with the beat. The music was boring, and the steps were far too complicated, but dancing with Leo was surprisingly fun. Neither of them were particularly good at it. Leo was good enough with a partner who also knew the steps, but teaching someone else was more difficult that he anticipated. It didn’t really matter, and either of them could stop laughing as Niles repeatedly stepped on Leo’s feet. He wasn’t even doing it on purpose, he was just comically larger than Leo, and his single good eye made judging where to put his feet extra difficult.

They made it through a couple songs, and finally stopped when it was clear that Niles was not improving at all. In fact, he seemed to be getting worse.

“That’s essentially a waltz,” Leo giggled as they finished the last step of their sequence, and the music filtering from the doorway stopped. Nile’s had done pitifully, and they were both aware of it. 

“I’m sure with time you’ll get it, and you can dance with anyone you’d like.”

Niles was startled that he thought only of dancing more with Leo. 

“Now, show me one of your dances.” Leo’s face was flushed, his eyes determined and eager. “Please.” He added on quickly at the end.

It was so endearing, Niles was flooded with a feeling he’d never in his life felt, and had no idea what to call. It threw him off guard, and Niles felt someone sympathetic to the people he offended and flustered on the daily. But Niles was older and despite being off balance, still knew how to talk a situation into his favor. 

“Not tonight, lil’ pup.” Niles put a hand in leo’s hair and ruffled it, aiming to distract the prince from his request. It absolutely worked.

“Niles!? I’m not a puppy! And this, ” Leo’s hands went straight to his hair as he tried to smooth down the large chunks that had been so rudely disheveled. “ is incredibly rude of you.”

“Sorry Prince Pup,” He teased, taking a few steps backwards towards the doorway “This has been fun, but we should really go back.” 

Leo shot him a look that could kill, which Niles welcomed.

“I can’t go back in there like this.” The boy pointed at his basically perfect hair.

“Well, I suppose I’ll just see you in there then.” Niles waved and spun around on his heels to go back to the party. If his prince had anything more to say, Niles was not giving him the chance to say it.

Once inside, for the first time, Niles welcomed the hustle and bustle of the ballroom’s festivities. Anything was a welcome distraction to take his mind off the complicated new thoughts and feelings swirling around his head.

Soon after, Leo returned to the party as well, grumpy about being left on the balcony. 

Leo didn’t speak to him for the rest of the night, and Niles was fine with that. He could only allow Leo to beat him at his own game so much for one night, even if it was all unintended.

 


End file.
